


Proposal Burgers

by eelegy



Series: IOI looks like a screaming person, see? \😮/ [2]
Category: Gugudan (Band)
Genre: 90s AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eelegy/pseuds/eelegy
Summary: Sejeong thinks Nayoung has terrible taste in movies.





	Proposal Burgers

Seoul, Friday, January 11, 1992

Sejeong fiddled with Nayoung's fingers. 6 Celsius was unseasonably warm for January. Warm enough for them to drop their bags off at Nayoung's house and make the trek to sneak into the theater showing last year's best films. Sejeong didn't know why Death Song was on the list. "You really didn't think it was stupid?" 

Nayoung looked a little offended. But Nayoung always found a way to be offended. "No way! It was touching. The way they were willing to die for each other..." Nayoung trailed off, a dreamy expression on her face. They stopped at the crosswalk and waited for the traffic to slow down.

Sejeong mock retched. "You're gross. It's totally dumb. They definitely had other options. Throwing yourself overboard helps no one."

"Death Song is a masterpiece and you can't convince me otherwise." Nayoung huffed and stomped her foot like a petulant child. Sometimes Sejeong couldn't believe Nayoung was older than her.

The last of the cars cleared out and they continued walking. "Nayoung, how many times have I told you your taste in movies is terrible?" 

"That's Nayoung unnie to you." Nayoung tried to wink. It was terrible to the point of being a little charming. 

Sejeong squeezed Nayoung's hand. "Oh really?"

"Mmhm." Nayoung squeezed back and brought their hands up to kiss Sejeong's. 

Sejeong spluttered in surprise and tried to take her hand back. When Nayoung wouldn't let go, Sejeong whacked her in the stomach with her free hand instead. "You're so gross."

Nayoung doubled over, stopping dead and causing the elderly couple behind them to nearly collide with them. The couple walked past the two, shooting them judgmental looks. When Nayoung straightened up, the couple was a couple of paces ahead. Nayoung looked at Sejeong with feigned hurt. "My wife! She doesn't love me! I fear that my sadness will cause me to perish!"

"Shut up! People are looking at us weirdly." Sejeong grabbed Nayoung's hand again and tugged her forward. What an embarrassment. If she didn't lo-like Nayoung so much, she probably would have ditched her right there. "And I'm not your wife."

"What if you were?" Nayoung did this sometimes, said things that Sejeong wasn't sure whether to take seriously. Of course Sejeong couldn't be Nayoung's wife. Who'd ever heard of two girls getting married? But with the way Nayoung was looking at her now, Sejeong could almost imagine...No. They could date, but only in secret. And Nayoung would almost certainly get her new Nintendo system taken away if her parents ever found out that "playing Crystalis" was actually more like "not getting past the loading screen and making out instead."

But playing pretend was fun and Sejeong loved fun. "I don't know. I think I need a ring before we start using words like wife." Sejeong held up her free hand and wiggled her fingers. "I want a big diamond."

Nayoung scratched her head. "I can't get you a diamond right now, but I can get you a burger."

Sejeong smiled. How was Nayoung so hopelessly charming? "That works, I guess. Wendy's?"

Nayoung grinned back. "Of course. Where else?"

"Then your place?" Sejeong swung their hands between them.

"Sure." Nayoung wiggled her eyebrows. "Wanna play Crystalis?"

Sejeong smirked. "When don't I?"

"True. You're such a pervert. Don't think I didn't see you checking me out during my gym class." Nayoung looked at her, eyebrow cocked. Sejeong had no idea she'd been caught. Whoops. 

"I was, uh, observing? The class?" Sejeong knew she couldn't save this one. She shouldn't have even been in that wing of the building.

"Really now." Nayoung's eyebrow dropped, only for a little smirk to grow in its place. "Don't you have history then? Did you really skip just to watch me play basketball?" Nayoung had a shit-eating smirk firmly planted on her face. Oh boy. As if her head wasn't big enough already.

Sejeong figured at this point it was best to just admit it. "You seemed a lot more interesting than one of the hundreds of dudes who conquered Korea."

Nayoung was grinning now. "You bet I'm more attractive. None of those dudes had this fine an ass."

Sejeong rolled her eyes. "Make that two. I want two proposal burgers. And I still want that ring."

\--

A/N

This is inspired by the Najeong photos from their Battle Trip filming. Someone on Twitter wanted it done and who was I to say no? (You know who you are...)

I don't know if you wanted a Battle Trip one shot, but you got a Historical AU. Sorry. I saw the uniforms and couldn't help it. I don't know what era those uniforms were from, but I was feeling early 90s. I've been on a retro gaming kick lately, so that may have influenced this.

I'm working on the next chapter of ExPlates, and I'm hoping to get that out soon. We'll see. 

Elly

(p.s. I'm totally digging Nayoung's blonde hair. I can't wait for Gugudan's comeback.)


End file.
